happytreefriendsfanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Black Berry
Black berry es un personaje creado por La-cocotua Apariencia *Anterior diseño* Black berry tiene el pelaje blanco con mejillas rosadas, vientre rosado y patas con manchas grises. Tiene la cabellera de color negro unido a sus enormes orejas con un mechón de hojas en la punta. Viste una bufanda de colores morados, la utiliza para ocultar su cola cortada *Nuevo diseño* En progreso Personalidad Su personalidad es un poco alegre y calmada normalmente, pero se entristece cuando alguien le rechaza sus moras y empieza a ponerse nerviosa de si misma. Black berry se exalta y enoja cuando alguien insulta, se pone en contra o roba sus moras y sus amigos. Se pone muy tímida y nerviosa al estar al lado de su interés amoroso y empieza a tartamudear o a llorariquear de la verguenza Descripción Black berry es una chica que tuvo un accidente de pequeña en el que su cola fue cortada a la mitad, quedando totalmente pequeña y que ahora cubre con su bufanda para disimular A ella le encanta recolectar moras en el bosque y regalarlas, compartirlas o comerlas, pero tiende a seleccionarlas mal y la mayoria de estas son venenosas, causando diferentes efectos mortales a quienes la consuman Muertes Ella puede llegar a matar a la gente brindando sus tartas de moras hechas por ella, sin saber que son altamente venenosas. sus muertes se afilian a su gran ingesta de bayas venenosas, ser decapitada, llegar a ser estrangulada por su propia bufanda o siendo asesinada. A diferencias de los otros, el cuerpo de black berry demuestra mayor resistencia a las lastimaduras y tiene mayor supervivencia, pero eso no quiere decir de que no pueda morir. Relaciones Flaky: Ella tiene un leve enamoramiento por la puercoespin, sin tener en cuenta de que es mujer, ella ha intentado coquetear un poco o regalandole moras en muestra de su cariño, Flaky se los agradece pero al saber cuales son sus intenciones se espanta y se mantiene alejada de ella. Cuddles: Black Berry lo toma como un amigo divertido para estar y jugar, Su relación es de amistad Lumpy: A pesar de su torpeza ella lo encuentra como un amigo que se esfuerza en ayudar. Son un poco amigos Souffle: Es su mejor amiga en la cocina, ella ama todos las comidas que prepara ella, e incluso le gusta cuando la ayuda a hacer tarta de moras Lindura: Son mejores amigas, a ella le gusta ir de compras y mirar sus prendas a su lado, y a pesar de su lado histérica ella la toma como una chica risueña Mitchell: Ella lleva una relación de novios con el, desde la primera vez que se conocieron en el parque hasta que cenaron en su casa y se le declaro comenzo su relacion, pero a veces Black berry siente culpa por estar aun enamorada de Flaky, aun siendo su amor hacia Mitchell más fuerte. Galería Blackberry.png Black berry.png blackberry harvesting berrys.png SinCabeza.png|Oh oh... Curiosidades * Tuvo un re diseño del primero que tenia para hacerla verse mas simple y orientada al show. * Su antiguo re diseño se mantiene como su "vestido para salir". * Ella tiene un enamoramiento ciego conFlaky, y con ciego me refiero a que piensa de que flaky es un chico (dato erróneo porque es mujer). * Su diseño original esta inspirado en la protagonista del corto de Takena "DEAD GIRL (Fake Trailer)". * Del cual trailer, originalmente a Black berry se la planeaba tener poderes zombie, explicando su resistencia a las heridas. * Su símbolo en el Reditum es una Mora. * Su especie es indefinida, pero se podría inclinar a ser la de un gato, pero en si es de una Berry girl. * A ella le gusta jugar a los sustos ocultándose detrás de los arbustos y brincar cuando hay gente cerca. * Su taza de supervivencia es de 47% * El numero de su taza de supervivencia se basa en una marca de ropa "47 street". * Su frase de presentación en ingles seria "As much berries that you can eat, there is gonna be always the poison one". Categoría:Personajes Blancos Categoría:Personajes rosados Categoría:Personajes con cabello Categoría:Personajes con Ropa Categoría:Basados en frutas Categoría:Femeninos Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:La-cocotua Categoría:Personajes Rosas Categoría:Mamiferos